yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
T.G.
Tech Genus is an anime Archetype used by Antinomy in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are all Bionic in appearance to reference the identity of their master. In the Japanese anime, each of them has a code in their name which references their Type, followed by a number. Also at the end of their names, their Synchro Monsters have an X while Tech Genus Blade Blaster have XX and Tech Genus Halberd Cannon has XXX. They will make their debut in Extreme Victory. They seem to be high tech monsters from the future which they share a variation of this effect in anime: This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Tech Genus" Monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, it is possible to use the card obtained during the same turn, as well as the ATK and DEF reduction is not present among their effects. They seem to have synergy with Gadgets, as Bruno as Vizor uses them alongside them in the game; Since a Gadget searches for another Gadget when being Summoned, while a Tech Genus searches for another Tech Genus when destroyed. The real life version of the "Tech Genus" cards consists of monsters who can "replace" themselves with different monsters when they're destroyed. Most of the non-Synchro monsters search for other Tech Genus monsters besides ones that share their name (for example, a "Tech Genus Werewolf" can search for any Tech Genus monster besides "Tech Genus Werewolf"), while all of the Synchros (except Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly) draw cards or summon monsters. Except the LV5 or higher Tech Genus monsters, all of this Archetype's monsters do not have the same Type or being treated as Machine-Type monster. Despite their bionic appearance and names, the only existing Machine-Type monsters are Accel Synchro Monsters. All of Tech Genus supporting Spell and Trap Cards have an initialism in their names. Playing Style The goal of the archetype is to Accel Synchro Summon "Tech Genus" monsters to control the field. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" can negate Spells and Traps while "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" can negate summons (both can do that once per turn). Due to the ease of low-level Synchro Summons, summoning the two aforementioned monsters is a matter of summoning and protecting the Synchro Material Monsters. "Tech Genus Striker","Tech Genus Werewolf", and "Tech Genus Catapult Dragon" are the best cards to swarm with; the first two have easy summoning requirements, while Catapult Dragon can summon more and give Werewolf an opportunity to be summoned by its effect. At the very least, in case you cannot Synchro Summon, you can build a defense and let your opponent destroy them, giving you plenty of cards to add to your hand at the End Phase. Weaknesses Since this archetype is one of the most Synchro-focused archetypes, rivaling Yusei-themed and Inca decks, all anti-Synchro support (Discord, Synchro Control, Greed Grado, Machine Emperors, Shiny Black "C", etc.) can kill the deck, in addition to all the typical Anti-Meta strategies that most decks fall prey to. None of the non-Synchro monsters provide any offensive capabilities, barring Rush Rhino with TGX300 on the field. Also, nearly all monsters have effects that ease the Synchro Summons, while wrecking havoc on the player's hand. Therefore, field clearing becomes even more important. Category:Archetypes